


Upholstery - Podfic

by theawkwardturtleduck



Series: yeehaw AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Safe Sane and Consensual, yeehumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawkwardturtleduck/pseuds/theawkwardturtleduck
Summary: A podfic of Inky's fic 'Upholstery' set in Buffshiro's yeehaw AU"He mimics tipping his cowboy hat to Shiro, even though he’s not even wearing it right now. It’s so lame. He's so dorky.Shiro gives a pathetic twitch in his pants.God bless Tim Horton."





	Upholstery - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky/gifts), [buffshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffshiro/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Upholstery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607176) by [Inky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky/pseuds/Inky). 



> Shiro was actually really hard this time!

I'm over on youtube now since its the only place i can find to host the files.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYG1B6hglGY&t=1985s

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the voice acting or my portrayal of the characters, please let me know! I did not write this fic, however, so please remember to leave all comments on the fic itself over on Inky's original posting! If you want to know more about this AU, checkout @buffshiro on twitter.
> 
> If you want to come talk Voltron with me, I'm on Tumbler at theawkwardturtleduck, and twitter @kingturtleduck.


End file.
